<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lone Wolf and the Songbird by Ndddd97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033749">The Lone Wolf and the Songbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97'>Ndddd97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Three Houses: Demon Hunter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Demon Hunters, F/M, Slow Burn, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A loosely connected story of two wildly different people: Felix, a no-nonsense veteran agent and Annette, a hardworking but clumsy rookie agent, who would soon find a place for each other in their heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Three Houses: Demon Hunter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lone Wolf and the Songbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you all enjoy and leave feedback here.</p><p>This will be my main project fic and an ambitious one at that. So support the fic whenever you can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---6:15 PM, FELIX’S APARTMENT FLAT---</p><p>Sound of alarm came ringing into his ears, but he slept and tried to ignore it. The sound was persistent and annoying but he can tolerate it as he continued to sleep. The sound kept ringing more and more, and he kept on sleeping. Few minutes later, he eventually had enough.</p><p>“Fuck it!!!” His thought said as he groggily got up and picked up his phone on the drawer, to see not an alarm but a phone call, and it came from Sylvain of all people. He let out an annoyed sigh and answered the phone with a scowl tone.</p><p>“I’m sleeping here, what do you want?!” </p><p>“Easy there buddy, I’m not waking you up for a good reason you know” Sylvain charmingly and casually calmed him down as Felix let out a long sigh.</p><p>“And what is this reason then?” He got off the bed and opened the window blind to observe the scenery outside. It was nighttime as the buildings, big and small, lighted up and miniature people and vehicles roaming the streets. How long has he been sleeping?</p><p>“Dimitri called a meeting. Something about a recent attack by a demonic beast, don’t know about the detail though. Anyway, be on time this time or Ingrid will have to yell at you a-“ Felix hung up his phone and tossed it onto the bed as he went to his bathroom to take a shower. A few drops of shampoo and body wash and rinsing, he was done with his nightly shower as he wrapped his lower half with a towel leaving the top bare. He grabbed another to dry out his hair and approached the sink. After done drying his hair, he tossed the towel away and looked at himself in the mirror. Long dark navy blue hair ended at his shoulders as he reached into the black rubber band laying on the sink and began tying his hair. Even with all his hair tied back and ended with a small ponytail, his hair still looked unkempt with few strands loose and dangling. </p><p>He left the bathroom and went back to his room to change, only to find his phone ringing again. He ignored and went straight to the closet to get his clothes. A white shirt with a black vest and blue jeans, his usual duty clothes. The phone kept ringing annoying him as he picked the phone up after putting on his jeans. And it was Sylvain again. What did he want this time?!</p><p>“I forgot to tell you that someone will pick you up at your place. So be prepared” Sylvain reminded him and hung up at his end. </p><p>“Someone comes to pick me up?” Felix thought to himself as he pondered on Sylvain’s vague statement. The only people he could think of that would give him a ride would be his colleagues, Sylvain and Ingrid, or others in the Blue Lion Division. He took note of it and placed the phone in his pocket as he reached into his drawer and took out his turquoise necktie. A doorbell rang into his ears as he was in the process of doing his necktie. After finished doing the tie, he quickly made his way through his flat to reach the door while also thinking about who could be.</p><p>His mind shuffled through familiar faces that he had known so far. He thought about either Sylvain, who will definitely be the one or Ingrid as those who frequently picked him. It could be either Mercedes, who cared enough to pick him up when no one can, or even Dimitri himself, so he could talk nonsense into his ears with his talk of chivalry and honor. He eventually reached the door and opened to see someone wholly unfamiliar to him.</p><p>It was not the people he thought of, but rather a young woman, a head shorter than him, wearing a beige trench coat with orange outer line and four black buttons lined up on either side of the coat with a similar belt tied across her waist. Though covered, he would guess she wore some sort of black pants with white boots. </p><p>He then looked at her face, rounded in feature with pointed nose and dulled blue eyes. She possessed orange hair that reached down to her shoulders, curled inwards with few ends broke loose and curled at the end. She wore a white beanie that covered the top of her head and her bang as well though he could guess that her bang split into two strands that curved downwards. Other features he could spot was her black fingerless gloves and a small black handbag with gold strap around her right shoulder.</p><p>“Is this...” His mind pondered as he stared at the small woman before him and wondered who she was.</p><p>“Hello there. Are you Agent Fraldarius? The organization told me to pick you up?” She spoke up with sweetness and excitement, while Felix blinked once and twice before her question as he continued to stare at her.</p><p>“Am I... hearing wrong?” Rubbing his eyes as he continued to stare and thought in disbelief. The young woman looked at him with confusion and discomfort by his cold stare at her.</p><p>“U-Uhm... Could you please not staring at me? I-It’s rude to stare at someone” The young woman politely asked him as he snapped back from his constant staring and cleared his throat while fixing his posture.</p><p>“Yes, I’m. And who are you supposed to be?” He asked with calm tone so as not to startle her after he made her uncomfortable with his stare.</p><p>“I’m Agent Dominic, the new agent of the organization. It’s a pleasure to meet you” She bowed to him courteously as Felix was puzzled and stared at her yet again. This confused her as well, until she knew why he was confused. She looked down at her clothes and let out a timid laugh.</p><p>“O-Oh sorry about what am I wearing. I figured that this is what special agent wears after all” After which, Felix’s confusion finally resolved as he put on his usual neutral face and spoke with a normal tone.</p><p>“Well then, thanks for clearing that. I thought you were a tourist more than an agent. Are you here to pick me up and drive me to the headquarters?” The woman snapped out of her timidness to speak normally to him.</p><p>“A-Ah yes, I’m. So are you-”</p><p>“No” Immediately slamming the door close, as the woman got frightened and jumped from the sudden action of his<br/>
.<br/>
“How rude!” She pouted her face and called him out on his rudeness. Meanwhile, behind the door, Felix let out a long sigh and scratched his head in bewilderment right now. What the fuck was the organization thinking about hiring a woman like that, especially if she were that young. The doorbell rang again as he opened the door slightly and peeked outside to the woman still there looking annoyed, probably from his stare or the door slam, or maybe both.</p><p>“If you are not done yet, I will waiting for you at the lobby, Agent Fraldarius” She said with an annoyed tone as she turned to the elevator, only to stumble and fall but quickly regained her balance as she stood up straight pretending nothing had happened. All the while, Felix just felt... somewhat awkward before him. He closed the door and let out another sigh before going back to his bedroom to finish dressing. </p><p>He reached over his drawer to grab his leathery belt, with small pouches and gun holster attached to it, and wore it around his jeans. And of course, he grabbed his wallet and his badge that rested on the top of the drawer next to his bed, so nobody would think he was an idiot who forgot his own stuff. After that, he left for the living room and approached a large painting, with thick wooden frame hung on the wall. On the outside, it would look like an ordinary painting, a landscape drawing of a snowy plain, but as Felix grabbed onto the painting and pulled out to reveal a compartment that stored all of his handguns. As he put down the painting against the wall, he grabbed his usual one, a Desert Eagle handgun, along with its cartridge and a bowie knife as well. He put them all on his belt and closed the compartment, grabbing his keys and finally left his flat. </p><p>He waited for the elevator to come as he looked at the counter above the metal sliding door. </p><p>“10” As it read and slowly ascending. Since Felix’s flat was on the 15th floor of his apartment, the elevator would reach his floor in no more than minutes. Just as Felix expected, the metal door slid open once the elevator reached his floor all within minutes. As he waited to reach the ground floor, he thought over the first moment of him meeting this ‘supposed’ new field agent. Three words appeared in his thought: naïve, clumsy, and too cheerful, at least that was his impression of her at first. He had to observe her more on duty to get a full understanding of her character.</p><p>---6:41 PM, GLACIER WALLS LOBBY---</p><p>He eventually reached the ground floor or the lobby to his apartment. The apartment complex where Felix lived, named Glacier Walls, was recently built two to three years within the Fraldarius District of the Faerghus City. The apartment complex carried a feel of normality and moderation, a place where one could afford a flat no matter how down on their luck they are. As Felix walked through the normally decorated lobby, he heard a distant humming. Paid no mind to it at first, but the humming got clearer and clearer he walked. Eventually, he found the source of the humming and it came from the same woman before. Oh boy...</p><p>She was joyfully humming a random tune and swaying her head back and forth while standing in front of the entrance. She didn’t notice him approaching him from behind, until only for her to turn her head around and noticed him.</p><p>“Oh, hello Agent Fra-FRALDARIUS!?!?” She flinched from his sudden appearance behind and backed away from Felix as he looked at her annoyingly.</p><p>“Took you long enough” He said out of annoyance and watched her still being shocked and surprised from seeing him from behind. Though the more he looked at her, he oddly recognized the expression that shown on her face, similar to those, and himself had worn before: Embarrassment.</p><p>“H-How long have you been standing there?!” She asked with a shaking voice filled with embarrassment as he casually just stared at her.</p><p>“Just now” He answered briskly as she stared at him with embarrassment.</p><p>“P-Please don’t tell me that you hear me hum-” Before rudely interrupted by a ringtone from his phone. He took out his phone and looked at who calling him. It was not Sylvain as he expected it to be, but it was Ingrid. Oh boy...</p><p>“Where are you, Felix?! You are supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago?!” Ingrid scolded him right after he answered the call as Felix became puzzled and looked at his wristwatch.</p><p>“6:43 PM” His watch read.</p><p>"What did you mean by ‘I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago’?” He asked back with confusion and mild annoyance as the woman, who was previously afraid and embarrassed, now leaned against him and listened in the conversation with calm and curious demeanor.</p><p>“Wait... Didn’t Sylvain tell you the meeting will start at six-thirty?” Ingrid asked, with a slight hint of irritation in her tone, which Felix could sense that Sylvain was sweating right there next to her as he slowly crept away even if Felix was not there himself. </p><p>“He did not” Felix answered briskly to her as there was a brief silence between him and Ingrid, until...</p><p>“SYLVAIN!?!? YOU GET BACK IN HERE, THIS INSTANT!!!” The call ended prematurely as both Felix and the woman before him got mildly confused before Felix spoke up.</p><p>“You heard her. Let’s get moving” His words snapped the woman back to the reality as she immediately fixed her posture and stood like a soldier in the boot camp </p><p>“A-Ah yes sir. M-My car is outside” She exited the apartment complex and clumsily went down the stairs, almost falling on every step. Felix stood there feeling awkward but eventually, he followed her, exiting the apartment complex and went down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Felix flinched and stood shocked before he saw before him.</p><p>“Come on, Agent Fraldarius!! We are going to be late for the meeting!!” She called out to him while sitting in the driver seat of her Beetle car, a Volkswagen one and an old classic that was painfully colored bright orange with some white outlining. The car stuck out like a sore thumb against the dark stony street of the snowy region of Faerghus. He stood there awkwardly looking at the car before reluctantly entered the car. It was a tight squeeze into the passenger seat because of how small the car was, but he managed to get on the seat and closed the door. The interior was mostly orange in color, just as outside, with some white on the doors and on the steering wheel. The seats were leathery and brown in color with rubbery car mat underneath. </p><p>“How long have you had this car?” He asked feeling a little bit cramped as he tried to put his end in the empty spot just underneath the dashboard.</p><p>“Since my mom and dad first bought it though it has been renovated for me to drive” She explained as she inserted her keys in the ignition and started the engine.</p><p>“Shall we get going?” Tightened her grip on the steering wheel.</p><p>“Better be or else we will get an earful from Ing-I mean Agent Galatea” He commanded her as the orange-haired woman put on the pedal and started driving out of the small road and into the main road. Along the way, Felix enjoyed the quiet atmosphere accompanied by the sound of cars driving around them. But only if he was able to enjoy it more.</p><p>“Let’s listen to some music shall we?” The young woman reached over to the stereo system mounted on the dashboard and pressed some buttons there as Felix just ignored and looked out to the starry night outside of the car window. This moment however soon to be ruined by sudden loud music as he startled by it. Though not listening to music much, he would recognize the music she listened to be pop music, the worst kind. Even worse, he had to listen to whatever song played on that radio, not noticing the young woman’s joyful humming and swaying to the song. He gritted his teeth and tried to endure the entire trip while the driver was oblivious to his suffering. Oh, what a terrible night it was. What could be worse than this?!</p><p>---7:45 PM, GARREG MACH GRAND CATHEDRAL---</p><p>“We are here” The woman said as she drove the car past the large entrance, with a massive ornate black steel gate with granite wall surrounded the cathedral, and parked at the bottom of the large stairway. Felix finally let out a sigh of relief once the stereo system was turned off as he was about to leave the car. He could at least applauded her for not blasting the music out loud in the cathedral. As he stood with his hand on the door, the young woman leaned out slightly while still gripping on the steering wheel.</p><p>“I will be back in a jiffy”</p><p>“Better be” Closing the door as he walked up the stairs leading to the main building while the young woman drove the car to the parking lot. The grand cathedral, even in total darkness, was able to shine brightly thanked to the lighting from the inside and outside illuminating. The cathedral has been standing for thousands of years, and yet the greenery was well kept and tended care for by the people living here. As he entered inside, he felt very small compared to the grand cathedral’s giant hall, lined with thousands of pews and tall columns extended way up into the ceiling above, which is a giant painting depicting the Goddess herself and many of her exploits. The painting stretched across the ceiling from the large doorways all the way to the altar. The cathedral was large enough to have a second floor for many more to join in the ritual. As Felix walked through the giant hall of the cathedral, he would notice few people taking picture here and there. The grand cathedral became a popular tourist spot of sort because of its architectural beauty and marvel. Eventually, he would stop at the bronze sculpture depicting the Goddess along with the mortal beings all reaching up for her and begging for her salvation. How pitiful of them!<br/>
“I’m here” A youthful voice spoke as he turned to find out the young woman slowly approaching from behind him as her hurried steps echoed throughout the hall.</p><p>“Took you long enough. Now hurry up and stand here” He commanded her as she pouted her face and huffed at him for his rudeness, but she eventually stood next to him before the giant bronze statue. They stood there quietly for a few minutes before one of the bronze statues turned its head toward Felix and the young woman. Its false bronze eyes opened like a shutter and lit up as it scanned the two.</p><p>“I wonder why anyone around doesn’t notice this” She tilted her head with her finger on the cheek puzzling over the means that people around the two didn’t notice the blatant bronze head looking at the two.</p><p>“They just have some sort of magical field that bends reality or something along the way” Felix haphazardly answered her curiosity, which only made the woman turned to him with a question in mind.</p><p>“Welcome Agent Fraldarius and Agent Dominic” The bronze head spoke with a robotic male voice and turned it head back to the position as the section of the ground before them beginning to descend. Each section slowly descended at different depth levels, with visible sound similar to stone slab sliding against each other, accordingly creating staircase leading to the large empty space underneath the sculpture.</p><p>“Let’s go” Felix ordered as he began walking down the stairs with the woman following him behind. Once they reached the space underneath, the stairs ascended up creating the ground once more as the space lit up with bright light-blue color and started to descend like an elevator. While this was a normal occurrence to Felix, the woman next to him, not so much, as she awed and stared in wonder over a simple hidden lift.</p><p>“How long have you been working as an agent?” Felix asked the astonished woman as she turned with a confused look.</p><p>“How long? Uhm... Let me see...” The woman started counting her fingers like a child started counting numbers for the first time as he looked at her with sheer bewilderment. </p><p>“How childish is she!?!?” His mind spoke in confusion and astonishment over the woman’s childish behavior. Before she could answer to him, the doors of the lift slid open to the grand entrance lobby of the organization they worked for: The Church of Seiros. As they exited the elevator, the woman stood in awe of her own surroundings.</p><p>“So this is what the Church of Seiros looks like?!!!” The woman squealed in delight and astonishment in the midst of people walking past her, either ignoring her or staring at her. All the while, Felix himself felt uncomfortable seeing her acting like a child more than a serious adult she supposed to be. He let out a long sigh of frustration and hurriedly walked to her, who was now marveling at a sculpture against the flat stone wall. His phone vibrated as he took out his phone to see it was Ingrid’s calling him. Not her again.</p><p>“You don’t have to shout at me. I’m already here” He answered the phone knowing what she was going to say.</p><p>“Then hurry up why don’t you?! We all are fucking waiting for you at the meeting room here-” Felix hung up the phone while Ingrid was in the middle of scolding him for his unpunctuality, not noticing that the woman was listening in to the call.</p><p>“Was that Agent Galatea?” She asked startling Felix s little bit, nearly dropped his phone but quickly caught it in time. He turned to glare at the woman who was intimidated by his stare nonetheless. Eventually, he simmered down as he pocketed his phone.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, it was her. Now come on, we have a meeting to attend. And don’t wander off this time” He reminded her as she pouted her face at him.</p><p>“I’m not a child you know” She denied it despite acting like one earlier. He let out a short sigh before moving on to the meeting with the woman trailing behind him. Hope this day didn’t get any worse...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: It will take a while for the next chapter to be up. In the mean time, please comment and offer feedback for the first chapter above.</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>